Killer Of The Circle Of Life
by Kashene
Summary: No one has ever known what happened to Sess through his childhood and teen years. Why does he hate humans? Why does he CLAIM to hate Inu-Yasha? And Who was his mother? This is the story of Sesshomaru, The killer od the circle of life.
1. Prologue: My Son

Author's Note: This FF is rated NC-17 for bloody and gory violence, strong language, a rape scene and some sexuality. Though the story does not focus around that and there is no yaoi in here (even though I am a yaoi fan)  
  
Disclaimer: Jaken, Rin, Inu-Yasha Sesshomaru and his father which is as far as we know is named Inu-Taisho do not belong to me. Though there are many other characters I have put into this FF that I have created myself and are copy writed by me.  
  
"Killer Of The Circle Of Life" Prologue  
  
My son... My son...  
  
I wish for you to live long and free. I wish for you to find true love and be happy. I do not want you to be alone forever until the day you die.  
  
My son...  
  
Do not live to hate.... Be like your father and protect all he rules over... Do not live to kill, live a true life, one that has meaning.  
  
Do not fall into eternal darkness and live without the light.  
  
Don't be afraid to fall in love. I wish for you not to live alone.  
  
Cold and evil I'm afraid you will become. And alone you will forever be...  
  
My son... My son...  
  
Love - A waste of time, Happiness - For those who wish to stay blind to reality,  
Friendship - I'd rather be alone,  
Longevity - Wishful thinking,  
Hate - I have a lot of,  
Sadness - For those who might as well be dead,  
Enemy - I am to many,  
Death - I wish to not think of,  
Life - A meaning to some and nothing to me... 


	2. Ch 1: InuTaisho and KireiTsuki

Chapter 1: Inu-Taisho  
  
Lord Inu-Taisho rode his black stallion across the never-ending lush green fields. Up ahead of him and his horse was a forest he would have to pass through and once he was out of the forest he'd be in another dog demon's territory. But, of course this dog demon that ruled these new lands was an ally of Inu-Taisho's. The dog demon name was Lord Kori.  
  
Lord Kori was much older than Inu-Taisho and there for had ruled much longer than Inu-Taisho. He was wiser and for those who did not know him well thought of him to be an ice cold demon. But, his heart was warm and kind to his friends and family. About 16 years ago the Lord Kori's mate had given birth to a beautiful daughter who they named Kirei-Tsuki. The name meant Beautiful Moon, because she had been born with the marking of a blue crescent moon on her forehead. They often called her Kirei for short.  
  
That was the reason Inu-Taisho was coming to visit them. Lord Kori had offered Inu-Taisho to take Kirei as his mate. Lord Inu-Taisho had said he'd spend three days there and see if he would want to have her has his mate.  
  
He soon arrived at the entrance to Lord Kori's Japanese castle. He was welcomed warmly by everyone there, and Inu-Taisho bowed before Lord Kori who gave a slight bow in return.  
  
"Come young Lord Inu-Taisho, and eat with me and of course my daughter, Kirei." Inu-Taisho followed the great dog demon down many halls and through many rooms to the royal dinning area.  
  
Inu-Taisho was of course still very young in demon years. He may be 19 in human years but that was a small number to old demons like Lord Kori. Inu-Taisho still even had his hot young blood and spirit in him where as Lord Kori had in the long years mellowed out into an old and wise demon lord. Though Inu-Taisho himself had started out early in ruling the western lands. Both his father and his mother had been killed in fights with great demon enemies when Inu-Taisho was only 14 years old.  
  
He was devastated by their sudden deaths but with help from his father's scholars and Lord Kori himself, he managed to rule his father's nearly lost kingdom.  
  
The two demon lords entered the dinning room. In the middle of the room was a low oak table with pillows for seating placed around it. The table was a long rectangle shape meant to seat many people but right now only one person sat at the table.  
  
She had for the moment had her head down with her light blue bangs shadowing her eyes. Her blue hair was pulled back in a loose braid that cascaded down to her waist. She was wearing a formal dark green kimono with a golden flower pattern on the right shoulder part and another piece of the pattern on the left side of the skirt part. The kimono was tied with a thick black ribbon and was tied in the back in a bow.  
  
The young girl had heard the two men step in. Inu-Taisho was frozen in his place once he saw the girl lift her head up and her bangs parted to show the crescent moon on her forehead. But what struck him the most were her bright amber eyes. Unlike his which were a dark rich color of amber, her eyes were stunning with their brilliance but they seemed to hold a cold, distant, and... lonely stare. Her fair skin looked soft to the touch. She was very skinny but was perfectly filled out in all the right places.  
  
The 16 year old dog demoness did not smile but lowered her head in respect and said in a rich and lush voice "Konichiwa, Father and Lord..." she looked up at her father, he smiled, "Lord Inu-Taisho my dear Kirei."  
  
"Lord Inu-Taisho, it is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you to malady." Inu-Taisho kneeled down next to Kirei-Tsuki, who had her head lowered again, and he gently took her right hand and lifted it up so that he could kiss it. Kirei looked up in surprise and did not know what to do when he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Well aren't you a gentleman Inu-Taisho." Lord Kori commented, "Now lets eat."  
  
The three calmly ate for at least an hour. Kirei did not say much but Lord Kori and Lord Inu-Taisho talked well enough. When they were down Lord Kori suggested, "Kirei-Tsuki, why don't you show Lord Inu-Taisho the garden. So that you two may talk and get to know each other."  
  
Kirei looked up at her father, her face was unreadable. "As you wish Father." Inu-Taisho looked across the table to Kirei and wondered why he hasn't seen this girl smile once. He figured she'd be excited to know that she might be my choice for my mate for life. Yet she appears to be...he didn't even know what cause she barely showed any emotion...  
  
'I'll have to bring that out of her I guess' Inu-Taisho thought to himself filling mischievous.  
  
Kirei stood up and said calmly, "Follow me my Lord." Both Inu-Taisho and Kori stood up. "Kirei wait out side for Inu-Taisho I must speak with him for a minute. She nodded her head and left.  
  
"What is it my Lord?" Inu-Taisho asked. Lord Kori sighed heavily, "It's my daughter. She seems so sad and lonely. She rarely gives anyone a smile. I am hoping to find her someone who will love her as much if not even more than I do. And I want her to fully love that man back. But I'm afraid I can never tell whether or not she does or for that matter I can never tell what she's feeling. That is why I'm desperate to see if someone can make her happy. I've tried everything and everyone. You are my last hope Inu-Taisho. I hope you do find someway to love her cause you are a great demon and kind and strong for your age. You would be perfect for her."  
  
Inu-Taisho was taken back by his words, he said, "Lord Kori I'm sure I will fall in love with her. She is so beautiful and even though she doesn't seem to show much emotion I sense that she is strong and worthy of my love." He bowed and said, "Do not fear my Lord, I will win her heart and make her happy."  
  
"Thank you Inu-Taisho." Lord Kori said, "I can tell you will become a great demon one day."  
  
Inu-Taisho gave a proper smile, bowed and left to go meat Kirei-Tsuki in the garden.  
  
Inu-Taisho walked through a door-less opening and found himself in the most beautiful garden he had ever seen. From where he stood a path of light dirt trailed off into a forest of flower-filled trees, bushes with flowers of many colors in them and patches of more types of roses than Inu-Taisho could name. The dirt path headed of straight but then another smaller path broke off to the right where it went by a small pong with lily pads and water grass. Facing the pond under a large cherry tree was a backless bench made of white marble. Sitting peacefully on the bench with amber eyes half closed, watching the fish in the pond, was Kirei-Tsuki.  
  
Inu-Taisho was mesmerized by this demon's beauty. And seeing the pink petals from the cherry tree fall around her, he would not have been surprised if he saw this demon spread wings, and become an angel. Inu-Taisho tightened the high ponytail his long white-silver hair was in and walked over to Kirei-Tsuki.  
  
Kirei did not look up when Inu-Taisho sat down beside her. Instead she continued to watch the orange and white fish swim among the lily stems. Inu-Taisho did not quite know what to say, all he could do was stare at this angelic creature. "Tell me, Lord Inu-Taisho..." He heard Kirei speak, "What is it like where you live? And I would like to know what you are like, for I guess I have no choice but to marry you whether I like it or not."  
  
Inu-Taisho was caught off guard by her words. They were bitter in their sound, "You sound as if you are un happy that I might choose you as my mate. Why is that?" Kirei raised her eyes and glared at him. Those eyes.... like daggers, ready to pierce anything if needed. And right now Inu-Taisho could have sworn they were stabbing him.  
  
"Would you be happy if you did not have a say in who you wish to marry?" she paused, "Oh wait a minute..." she lifted her chin showing her aristocratic attitude, "You are a man so how would you know." Inu-Taisho spoke, "You are very brave talking like that someone like me." he smiled showing his canines, "And I admire that." Kirei's eyes remained cool with no emotion, like stones colored by the sun.  
  
Inu-Taisho's eyes softened, "Please malady, give me a chance, and I will prove to you that I am worth for you." "Funny," Kirei said tartly, "Usually is the woman that has to do the proving to the man." "I am not like other men malady." With that he again took her hand an d kiss it tenderly.  
  
'This demon is a fool...' Kirei thought with much sadness, 'He's so nice and gentle,...and hansom too...maybe I should give him a chance.' Keeping her face cool she said, "If you wish Lord Inu-Taisho, but as I said I don't have a choice so it's useless."  
  
"With me malady," He said, "You do have a choice, if you find me unworthy of you love I will leave you in peace but do give me a chance. And please, you do not have to call me 'Lord', just Inu-Taisho." He smiled.  
  
Kirei only stared with her cool gaze back at him. "Why don't you show me the rest of this beautiful garden?" Kirei looked out over the pond, "I guess I will show you..." They stood and began to walk along the path. They walked along side each other and Inu-Taisho managed to actually start a conversation with this silent demon. And even thou Kirei seemed to get more comfortable in talking with him she sill did not show an ounce of emotion. After a moment Inu-Taisho asked, "malady Kirei, why do you not smile?"  
  
She blinked once and stopped walking to look at him. He turned to face her. "Why do you ask?" You can never answer any of my questions without asking one back can you." Inu-Taisho chuckled.  
  
"I guess not..." she answered simply. "Please," Inu-Taisho said with kindness, "Smile for me."  
  
Kirei hesitated and stared into the demon lord's eyes for a moment and then slowly she let a smile play on her face. "You are so much more beautiful when you smile." After that was said she quickly frowned again and looked away. Inu-Taisho gently took hold of her chin and lifted her face up. She raised her eyes to meet his. He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers and held her in a tender kiss.  
  
Inu-Taisho pulled away slightly for a moment, "You should smile more often..." Kirei had her eyes half closed as she said, "My lord....I..." "You don't have to call me lord..." he kissed her again.  
  
She had made her decision, just as he had made his... 


	3. Ch 2: An Aristocrat Is Born

Chapter 2: An Aristocrat Is Born  
  
It had been three years since Inu-Taisho and Kirei-Tsuki were wedded. And just nine months ago Kirei had become pregnant. And in the wee-hours of the morning, Inu-Taisho was pacing anxiously outside a door. Inside he could hear his mate moaning in pain as the nurses were trying to help her deliver her baby.  
  
He heard his mate cry out again in pain and he had to use all his strength to keep him from entering the room. Then all of a sudden he heard a baby crying. Inu-Taisho's eyes widened and he slid open the doors to find his mate in her bed holding a crying baby rapped up in a white cloth. Inu-Taisho ran up to the bed and leaned over to see his new born child.  
  
The baby had two red lines on each side of his face and a crescent moon marking on his forehead. And he was also born with red eyelids like his mother. Inu-Taisho smiled at his mate as he bent down to kiss her. "He's beautiful." Inu-Taisho said, "May I hold him?"  
  
"Of course my love." Kirei said tiredly. She handed him the child. Inu-Taisho stared at his son, pride filled his face. The baby gave a cough and opened his eyes to look at his father. They were wide and alert...and the same exact color as his mother's eyes. "He has your eyes..." Inu-Taisho said.  
  
"What should we call him?" Kirei asked, her voice growing hoarse. Inu-Taisho stared at his son for a moment and then a name hit him. A strong and beautiful name. "How about... Sesshomaru."  
  
Kirei smiled tiredly again, "Sesshomaru is...lovely..." her voice trailed off as she sighed and fell asleep.  
  
Inu-Taisho and Kirei-Tsuki both loved Sesshomaru. In the early years of his life and into his preteen years, he would wander around his fathers magnificent Japanese castle. He would hide in the rarely used rooms, closets, or out in the garden, and read scrolls that told legends of the many Japanese gods, and goddesses. Some of the scrolls he read were of the many famous tales of great demons, samurais, emperors and empresses.  
  
One of Sesshomaru's most favorite legends was of the Japanese Goddess, Seiobo, who was known as "Queen Mother Of The West". The legend says she was the goddess who had planted a very special peach tree deep within a forest. But, the tree only blossomed with peaches every 1000 years. Humans all around had gone looking for the peach tree, but many failed to ever find it. And, even if one did manage to find the peach tree most likely there would be no peaches unless they had found the tree at the right time. Which was 1000 years after the last time it had blossomed with peaches.  
  
Course why was this peach tree different from all others? Well, the legend says that the "Queen Mother Of The West", Seiobo, visits the tree every 1000 years when the peaches grow to give it three drops of her immortal blood. The immortal blood of Seiobo flows to the peaches so that whoever eats one of the peaches will become immortal.  
  
Sesshomaru found the legend to be fascinating. He also loved the goddess, Seiobo because she reminded him of his mother Kirei-Tsuki. His mother seemed to have eternal beauty making her seem like a goddess herself. Also she was after all the queen of the Western Lands of Japan. As his father was the great King of the Western Lands.  
  
When Sesshomaru was not reading myths, legends, and fairytales, he was with his father, Lord Inu-Taisho. He'd sometimes walk with his father and listen to him as they would walk all over Inu-Taisho's lands. Which would one day become Sesshomaru's. Then when they were done walking together Inu-Taisho would teach Sesshomaru how to use a sword.  
  
By the time Sesshomaru had turned 11, Inu-Taisho had noticed all the incredible similarities between Sesshomaru, and his mother. His face during battle was always cool and still like stone. But, Inu-Taisho always managed to get his son to smile if he told a joke or two. Sesshomaru's hair, which was cut neatly an inch under his ear lobes, was silver with blue highlights. Unlike Inu-Taisho's dark, tan, rough skin, Sesshomaru's skin was fair and soft. Sesshomaru's eyes were light in color but sharp like daggers in their stare... just like his mother's. And when he fought with his practice sword, he moved gracefully. Even when he simply walked he had the graceful movement of a swan... or an angel... like his mother.  
  
The only marks Inu-Taisho could even find on his son that said he WAS his son, were the two red markings on each side of his face, and two similar markings on each of his wrists.  
  
The sun shown brightly in the sky as it sent it's rays of light down on a garden, inside the walls of a Japanese castle. Sitting in the grass by a small pond cleaning a curved sword's blade was an 11 year old Sesshomaru. The sword he was cleaning was what he often used for practice when he was learning swordsmanship. The blade was of the finest steel and the hilt was rapped in thick brown leather. The metal space, sword guard, and pommel cap were made of pure gold. The sheathe was covered in lacquer which gave it a glossy and neat look.  
  
Inu-Taisho saw his son cleaning the sword and stood silently not far off watching him. Sesshomaru's face was cool and still in it's concentration while he sat crouched over the sword he was cleaning. He paused a moment to glance at a white rabbit that had emerged from the tall grass just three feet off to the right of the sitting Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had only moved his eyes to see the little animal but then he slowly straightened his back and turned his head to his right. Keeping his eyes on the rabbit, he placed the sword down in front of him and reached out with his right hand towards the rabbit. The rabbit froze when he saw the movement. Sesshomaru lowered himself onto his side then his stomach till he could reach the rabbit. Then he gently scratched the rabbit's little head comfortingly then ran his hand slowly down it's back then again and again, petting it.  
  
He went back to scratching it's head and the rabbit nuzzled Sesshomaru's clawed hand. Sesshomaru's eyes looked pleased at the rabbit's trust in him. He sat back up and looked back at the sword seeing it was shinny and his reflection was crystal clear. He sheathed the sword, stood up and when he looked up he saw his father walking over towards him.  
  
"Good morning Father." Sesshomaru greeted, his voice already growing deep but still young in it's sound. "Good morning, son. I see you've made a friend." Inu-Taisho nodded towards the white rabbit which was nibbling at Sesshomaru's light blue hakama pants. Sesshomaru was also wearing a dark blue kimono with a haori of the same color.(Note: A haori is a Japanese robe sometimes worn over the kimono and hakama pants) The kimono and the haori also had an elaborate pattern of colorful dragons.  
  
Sesshomaru glanced down at the rabbit. "I didn't know me petting him would make him so attached to me..." Sesshomaru said. He looked back up at his father.  
  
"Sesshomaru," Inu-Taisho began, "I must go travel to Lord Kori's lands for awhile. He's sent a message for me that says I'm needed for something. I'll be back this afternoon so I'll need you to be a good boy here and look after things while I'm away. Your mother already knows I'm leaving so she'll help you out."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, "I'll be sure to take care of everything, Father." Inu-Taisho smiled, "That's my boy. Now go put that sword away and I'll be back soon," "Have a safe ride, Father."  
  
After Inu-Taisho had left Sesshomaru had gone to the weapons room to put the sword back on the sword rack. He then went off to where all the scrolls were kept and where the scholars did their writings. He was going to ask them if they had any new scrolls for him to read.  
  
Inu-Taisho rode cantered his horse most of the way to Lord Kori's castle this time because in the message the messenger had given him, it had said to come as soon as possible. Inu-Taisho kicked his horse commanding it to go into a gallop. What ever the reason, it must have been important.  
  
At normal pace it would have taken him three hours to get there but since he hurried his horse and took fewer brakes he got there within two hours. He jumped of his horse just outside the entrance to the castle's court yard and tied his horse to a nearby tree. He heard the guards up in the watch tower call out that it was him, Lord Inu-Taisho, and they opened the giant doors.  
  
Inu-Taisho walked at a fast pace through the hallways to Lord Kori's meeting room. When Inu-Taisho entered the room he was greeted by a worried faced Lord Kori. The wrinkles on his face were deeper with concern and maybe even a tinge of fear. Inu-Taisho was not prepared for this sort of greeting. He had never seen the great lord look so worried before.  
  
"Lord Inu-Taisho I'm afraid I have some terrible news." He began. Inu-Taisho just stood there not too sure what to say.  
  
"I'm afraid we are on the brink of war," Lord Kori began as Inu-Taisho's eyes widened, "For there is a kingdom of a certain species of demons who wish to destroy us dog-demons..." Lord Kori made his eyes hold Inu-Taisho's in-shock ones.  
  
"Lord Inu-Taisho... Have you ever heard of the cat demons?"  
Aithor's Note: ok just to disclaim something... the Japanese Goddess Seiobo was not created by me. She is a real japanese goddess and the story of her growing peach trees which grant eternal life to anyone who eats one of the peaches is true as well. 


	4. Ch 3: Innocent Heart Covered In Blood

Chapter 3: Innocent Heart Covered In Blood  
  
"The cat demons?" Inu-Taisho said. He had heard of the cat demons but never thought they were that powerful of a race to come up against the dog demons.  
  
Sesshomaru sat in a grassy area of the garden reading a new scroll he had received from the scholars. He read silently to himself,  
  
"There once was a noble born samurai who's heart was as cold as ice. He cared for no one and thought of himself superior to everyone else. But then along the way he was severely wounded in a battle and lay deep within a forest. A child had found him and had begun tending to his wounds. The samurai was shocked that anyone would even think of helping him.  
  
The child came back every day with food and water for him. But the samurai began to notice that where ever the girl was coming from... she was being abused and beaten. For she had kept coming back with bruises on her young face, and even a black eye.  
  
At first the samurai told himself what does he care. But then one day when her beating's marks looked like they couldn't get any worse he asked,  
  
'Where did you get those bruises?'"  
  
"Yes the cat demons. They may only be that but they are powerful enough that if a large army of them were to rage across the dog demons like a flood we'd be in trouble." Lord Kori said with hard seriousness. Inu-Taisho felt his heart begin to speed up. He had never in countered a war before. Lord Kori then added, "This I predict is going to be a devastating war. One that will probably last for many years. I wouldn't be surprised if the war last through your son's time as Lord too.  
  
"Where are the cat demons heading to hit first...and when?" In-Taisho asked Lord Kori.  
  
Sesshomaru stopped reading and looked up, concern was in his eyes. He was looking at the big entrance door to the castle garden which many visitors from the outside use to get in. There were two standing areas on either side of the great door-gates where a guard stood on each one. The guards looked concerned like Sesshomaru as well.  
  
For he sensed that something was coming. Something of a huge number of demons.... they had an almost familiar smell. The smell reminded him of cats...  
  
Lord Kori's eyes grew even more concerned. "I'm sorry Inu-Taisho..." Inu-Taisho's heart skipped a beat, anger smeared his face, "Where are they heading?" his voice was stiff and hard sounding.  
  
"Your castle Inu-Taisho." Lord Kori's eyes held nothing, "At this moment..." "WHAT?!" Inu-Taisho bellowed, "Why?! Why! Why did you take me away from my castle then?! MY mate and child are there!" Inu-Taisho had to use all his strength to control himself from ripping the Lord Kori apart.  
  
Lord Kori stood up straight, "I had you come here because there was no other way to tell you and I couldn't risk sending a messenger the information cause he could have been killed. Why are you so worried. Your soldiers should be ready for ANY kind of attack!" The last sentence was said much louder and with more anger.  
  
Inu-Taisho thrust his fist into the wall next to him with a strong growl. "They are not ready because I don't have any soldiers!!!" He was loosing his control now.  
  
Sesshomaru stood up as tall as he could and looked forwards at the giant doors. He stood as still as a statue with his eyes wide open, alert and his ears pricked and alert. He saw the guards point at something and yell "CAT DEMONS!!! ATTACK!!!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened, 'What?!' he thought to himself.  
  
Sesshomaru heard war cries on the other side of the giant doors. He flinched backwards when he saw the two guards get shot down with arrows. They fell over backwards and landed on the ground right in front of him. He stared frozen in his place with shock at the two dead guards. Their eyes were wide open and blank. One guard was his in his chest, and the other in his throat. They both twitched for several seconds then stopped.  
  
Inu-Taisho galloped his horse faster than he ever had before. "HIYA! HIYA! HIYA!" He kicked his horse trying to make him go faster. He remembered what Lord Kori told him,  
  
"Take the fastest route back to your home. Maybe you can reach them in time to save you family. Do not take the woods, the trees will get in your way. There is a road only I myself knows and no one else. Go north 3 miles, you'll see a path that goes into the forest. Unlike the other forest this path is straighter and easier to ride. Go now."  
  
Inu-Taisho hoped he would reach them before the cat demons do.  
  
Sesshomaru had never seen a dead man before. He jerked his head back up not wanting to see the bloody mess to stare at the two huge doors. Which were now shaking as the cat demon army began beating on it.  
  
Sesshomaru took a few steps back and bumped into someone. He gasped and spun around to see his mother was the one he'd bumped into. She had no emotion played on her face as she grasped his shoulders, "Get behind me." Sesshomaru nodded and got behind her but held onto the back of her kimono. He noticed in his mother's right hand was a sword. She raised the sword up ready to strike.  
  
The doors burst open and the cat demons came through like a flood. "Surround these two dog demons!" A man's voice commanded. The cat demon soldiers did as they were told. They formed a thick circle around Kirei-Tsuki and Sesshomaru. In front of them the cat demons made an opening for what must have been the leader of the army to step through.  
  
He was tall and his skin was a sienna tone color and his eyes were that of a cats. Their color was of a bright chartreuse color. His hair was short and the color of a dark forest green.  
  
"My, aren't you lovely..." He said to Kirei with a rich devilish tone. Kirei as quick as ever jerked her sword up to the cat demon's neck so that the tip lay little less than an inch from his throat. He did not move but held his head high. "I do not appreciate a woman threatening me with a sword." Kirei only stared at him with no expression at all.  
  
"Mother!" She heard her son behind her yell. She spun around forgetting about the cat demon leader, and saw her son being held with his hands behind his back by another cat demon. A dagger was held at his throat.  
  
"Be still my son." Kirei said sternly as she narrowed her piercing eyes at the cat demon holding her son.  
  
The leader of the army made his move while Kirei was looking at her son. Expeditiously he grabbed Kirei's right wrist and broke the bone instantly. Kirei gasped in surprise but not in pain. Dog demons have high tolerance to pain. She spun around and lifted her left fist and drew it back ready to strike the army's leader. But the cat demon was quicker. Before she could hit him, her took his right hand and grabbed her left wrist breaking that one too. Now having hold of both of her wrist he thrust them tight behind her back and drew her towards him. Her chest uncomfortably tight against his.  
  
His face merely an inch from her face. He could smell her sweat scent. "You can call me, Neko-Sho." Kirei growled in response and Neko-Sho began to feel a poison-like energy come from her. The smell reminded him of a type of toxic flower's nectar. 'Dokkasou...' he whispered in his head, 'I like this woman...'  
  
To Kirei's surprise he kissed her hard on the lips and thrust his tongue into her mouth. Kirei nearly gagged, for he tasted repulsive. She squirmed in his arms trying to move away but his hold was too strong. Plus both her wrists were broken. Sesshomaru could only stair helplessly while trying to free himself too. But the soldier holding him whacked him upside the head every time he moved.  
  
Kirei then tried something else. She bit down on his tongue then kick him in his groin. "Arg! You bitch!" he let go of her so that her could smack her hard on the cheek. Blood trickled out of the side of his mouth as he kicked her in the gut making her fall over.  
  
"Mother!!!" Sesshomaru yelled, but was again hit upside the head. "Stop hitting my son!!!" Kirei bellowed as she quickly recovered from the hit and lunged towards the soldier that was holding her son. Poison dripped from her claws while green poison energy surrounded her hands. But they were limp and weren't much use.  
  
Neko-Sho grabbed her wrists again before she could strike the cat demon soldier, "You're a bad little demon, I see." he cooed into her ear, "Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson... While your son watches." Kirei knew what the cat demon meant. "I will never allow you to bed me. Never! I'd rather die!." she growled at him.  
  
Neko-Sho grinned evilly, "Well then I guess the only other way to teach you a lesson...Is to have your son's neck sliced open." The cat demon that was holding Sesshomaru put a slight amount of pressure on the blade against Sesshomaru's neck. There was just enough pressure given so that a little bit of blood began to trickle down his neck. Sesshomaru tried to stay as still as possible.  
  
"No! You will not hurt my son! Do anything else, but don't you DARE kill, Sesshomaru!" Kirei pleaded. "Sesshomaru is his name, eh?" Neko-Sho said with interest. "A strong name filled with a dark meaning. Many would say his name means 'Destruction Man'. For that is how it sounds. But if you look at the three characters in his name. 'Kill', 'Life', and 'Circle'. His name translates to, 'Killer Of The Circle Of Life'. This child's name already foretells his future. And what he will become. A cold and evil demon ruler. No emotion, no allies, no one will ever love him, he will always be alone. A beautiful killer. With a black soul...forever."  
  
"You're wrong cat!! You know nothing about my son. No not talk about him as if you knew him. HE will not be evil! HE will be a good and strong ruler like his father!!"  
  
"No he will not." Neko-Sho, "And you know it. I can tell easily. Now since you obviously do not want him killed. You only have one other choice. You WILL take that chance. Now, all we got to do is do this the hard way... or the easy way."  
  
Kirei was not going to go down without a fight. "Bastard..." He was holding onto her broken wrists so she made them produce poison toxins that burned the cat demon's hand. "ARGGGG!!!!!!!" He through her up against the castle wall. The walls broke by the impact and she fell into a room.  
  
Neko-Sho spoke to his army, "All of you wait out here." He pointed at the soldier holding Sesshomaru, "You take him and come with me."  
  
They reached the room where Kirei had fallen into, she was just getting up. But Neko-Sho pushed her down onto the floor. He positioned himself on top of her, and he held her firmly down. She tried to move out of his grasp but could she not.  
  
Neko-Sho turned towards the cat demon soldier, "Hold that boy so that he will not be able to turn away." "Yes, sir!"  
  
The cat demon with his right hand held both of Sesshomaru's wrists behind his back and then with his left hand grabbed his hair and pulled his head up so that Sesshomaru could not turn away. A thin line of blood could be seen on his neck.  
  
"What are you going to do to my mother!" Sesshomaru demanded. "I'm going to mate with her, I'm sure you know what that means?" He hissed at the young demon. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "You better keep your eyes opened the entire time, boy!" Neko-Sho said with warning to Sesshomaru.  
  
Neko-Sho turned back to Kirei who was still trying to break free of his grasp. "Stop moving, bitch!" he slapped her again, and then demanded for a leather rope. One of the cat demons had followed them in and then ran back out for some leather rope. He came back and gave it to him. Neko-Sho tied Kirei's wrists together painfully tight and then tied her wrists to a hook that was in the wall about a foot and a half off the ground.  
  
He ripped open her kimono so that her body was exposed to him fully. He then spread her legs wide, already he had a hard-on. He opened his pants and began thrusting into her. Sesshomaru squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to see his mother being raped.  
  
He could close his eyes but not his ears. He could hear his grunts and his mothers painful cries. "open your eyes!!!!!" said the cat demon soldier holding him. He yanked on his hair, then took his dagger and shoved it into Sesshomaru's left shoulder. He opened his eyes in shock and pain, breathed in hard. And then the first thing he saw was the cat demon thrusting in and out of his own mother.  
  
He was riding her hard, hard enough that he was probably going to break her hips if he didn't gain control. No, he had already lost control for he had bitten her neck and blood was spilling out of her neck.  
  
The image was so over whelming Sesshomaru could close his eyes. Neko-Sho had reached his climax and took one more final thrust. Breathing hard he said, "Hehehe...I hope you've learned your lesson. But...even so..."  
  
Sesshomaru saw him take out a dagger. "N no!! MOTHER!!!" He cried out and looked at his mother's pained face. Not noticing Neko-Sho drawing back the dagger, she turned her head towards her Sesshomaru. Her eyes filled with tears, her face bruised, her expression weak.  
  
"My son..."  
  
Neko-Sho drew the dagger into Kirei's heart and twisted it. The life left her eyes, leaving dead ones staring at Sesshomaru hauntingly.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sesshomaru cried out.  
  
Sesshomaru had no strength left to hold his head up. "Let go of the boy." Said Neko-Sho who was fixing his cloths. Sesshomaru dropped to his knees.  
  
"What do we do with the boy, sir?" Neko-Sho did not answer instead he walked on pass Sesshomaru who sat still on his knees, his head lower, shoulders heavy.  
  
The soldier walked next to his leader. Sesshomaru lifted his head a little to look at his dead mother. Suddenly, a wave of so many emotions spun through him like a tornado. And then he felt angered energy fill him up like a flood. Green poison energy surrounded his body, as he slowly stood.  
  
Neko-Sho sensed the movement and felt the energy and quickly spun around, and threw his dagger at Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru spun around and caught the dagger in his hand, he stared with no emotion at Neko-Sho, who stared back in amazement. Sesshomaru's face was indeed dead of all emotion, and yet his stare was frightening.  
  
Green poison energy still swarming around him he growled, "You raped and killed my mother..." Then instantly, too quick for eyes to see, he lunged forwards towards the two cat demons and ran both claws dripping with venom through their guts, melting their insides.  
  
Neko-Sho and the soldier fell to the ground dead. The cat demon army saw this and began to charge for him.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the army still no emotion. A green energy whip formed from his right hand and he used it to slice through the front of the army that was nearest him. He then ran into the army and began slicing through each soldier with his poison claws. The Dokkasou technique flowed through his veins. Another gift he'd obtained from his mother. He killed the entire army, leaving himself alone in a field of dead cat demons. The garden had been destroyed by the fight.  
  
Standing in the middle of the bloody mess, Sesshomaru looked down at his clawed hands.  
  
Which were covered in blood... 


	5. Ch 4: No More Emotion

Chapter 4: No More Emotion  
  
Inu-Taisho galloped his horse through the broken gates to his courtyard in front of the castle. He slowed his horse down to a walk as he looked around at the horrific, and bloody mess that covered the once beautiful garden. He jumped off his horse and left him by the gates. As he stepped over the dead bodies of the cat demons he noticed the bodies of the two tower guards. He shook his head in sadness for the two men.  
  
He looked towards his castle and noticed a huge hole in the first floor wall. Next to the hole was a sliding door window. Blood was smeared over the windows. Inu-Taisho then noticed sitting on a rock wall about a two ft high in front of the sliding door window, was his 11 year old son Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru was sitting with his right side facing the sliding door window and his left side facing towards Inu-Taisho who stood a few ways away staring at him. Sesshomaru's left leg hung loosely over the rock wall and his right leg was bent with his right foot resting on the wall. His right arm rested on his knee. His clawed hand was covered, and dripping with blood. His shoulder-length tangled hair blew majestically in the soft wind. His face was blank as his eyes stared at the ground, filled with nothing, nothing at all. No thought, no emotion, nothing.  
  
"Sesshomaru." Inu-Taisho said, his voice stern, but soft, "Where is your mother?"  
  
Sesshomaru lowered his head so that his blue-silver bangs shadowed his eyes. He lifted his bloody hand and pointed to his right into the room he sat outside of.  
  
Inu-Taisho walked past Sesshomaru into the room. What he saw next he would never be able to get out of his mind. The sight of his dear mate dead so horrifically in front of him was almost too much. And what was even more depressing is that with his keen senses he could look at the scene and be able to play out in his head what had happened. Looking at the two dead cat demons in the room... killed by his own son. His mate had been raped and then killed. Inu-Taisho could never forgive himself, or the cat demons.  
  
Inu-Taisho walked back outside and stood by his son. "Sesshomaru, look at me." Sesshomaru lifted his head up and turned it towards his father. Still no emotion on his face but his eyes were filled with tears. "Sesshomaru, I..."  
  
"Where were you?" Sesshomaru asked with anger, his voice surprisingly deep.  
  
"I tried my hardest to get here as fast as I could Sessho...." Inu-Taisho paused. Seeing his son's chest begin to heave while more tears began to flow down his cheeks. His son's breathing became little gasps.  
  
Inu-Taisho leaned forward and rapped his arms around Sesshomaru. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!" Sesshomaru pushed his father away and sprinted across the court-yard, out the gates and into the woods.  
  
Inu-Taisho watched his son leave. He knew he'd come back within a days time. His own son had just watch his mother be raped and killed and then through rage he killed an entire army of cat demons. Sesshomaru now knew what it was like to kill. The feeling of fresh blood on your hands. The rich, warm taste of it on your lips. Eyes filled with fury.  
  
Sesshomaru was now a killer.  
  
But what did that matter? All demons were bound to become blood-thirsty killers sooner or later. It is part of growing up for a demon.  
  
Sesshomaru ran as fast as his demon legs could carry him through the forest. He didn't look back at all. He just kept going straight. He wanted to get as far away from that place as possible. Finally after an hour's worth of running, Sesshomaru stopped and collapsed to the ground where he stood. He fell asleep instantly.  
  
A few more hours later Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes. He found himself in a field of tall light green grass. He hadn't even paid attention to where he had fallen asleep.  
  
It was late afternoon, for the sky was a dark blue color and a few stars had begun appearing in the sky. Sesshomaru got up to his feet and sniffed the wind. The wind blew through his hair. He could sense that where the wind was blowing was where a near-by cliff was. He followed where the wind was going and sure enough he came to the cliff. He stood tall near the edge and watched the sun set.  
  
It was a stunning, but calming sight. While the sun was laying half covered by the ground the sky above it was a bright rainbow of colors. A mixture of reds, yellows, oranges, then rising up into the sky were blues, and purples, then bluish-black sky with bright stars. Then there was the moon. It was a crescent moon tonight and it looked exactly like the marking on his, and his mother's forehead.  
  
Being reminded of his mother he grit his teeth and growled loudly. He clenched his fists so tightly that his talons dug into his skin and his hands began to bleed. Sesshomaru felt tears swell up in his golden eyes.  
  
"NO!" He yelled as he jerked his hands to his face to roughly wipe away those tears. "I will not cry! I will never let my emotions get the better of me!" His breathing was un-steady and came in short breaths. He continued to stare through blurry vision at the sunset till it was completely gone, and the sky was then black.  
  
He turned back towards the forest and walked slowly all the way back to his father's castle.  
  
When he got back to the castle he was relieved to see that his father had all the bloody carcasses removed from the garden. Though he could still smell the faintly the scent of cat demon, and dog demon blood.  
  
As he slowly walked past the great hole in the wall where his mother had been thrown into, he paused by it for a moment. Flash-backs of the nauseating scene of his mother being raped and killed, raced through his mind overwhelmingly. The grunts of that sick, twisted, and shameless cat demon. The whimpering sounds of his mother while she tried to hold back her screams. Trying to remain tough, all the while fighting back as hard as she could to keep her dignity.  
  
Then all the blood flooded his mind. The frightened faces of cat demon soldiers. The garden being painted with fresh blood. And then the blood covering his hand. To the naked eye it would look like it had been washed off. But in spirit the blood will always remain on his hands. The sight of his will forever burn his eyes. And the sweat rich taste will remain in his mouth, dripping from his pearl white fangs.  
  
Beginning to breathe heavily again, Sesshomaru quickly walked on. He clumsily opened the sliding doors and hurried to his room. He buried himself in his bed and silently cried himself to sleep. This would be the last night he ever cried. No matter what he vowed he would never shed a single tear for anyone ever again.  
  
His dreams were filled with nightmares. All he saw was blood, dead bodies, his mother being raped and killed over and over again, right in front of him. He himself killing everything that got in his way. him then seeing his father being wounded, then dieing shortly after. Then Sesshomaru found himself standing in a field covered with dead bodies. The grass stained a dark ugly crimson color of blood. Sesshomaru noticed he was older in this nightmare of a dream. And standing in front of him was another demon. Sesshomaru couldn't see him clearly, but he could tell this demon had long white hair and was wearing read clothing.  
  
"Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded.  
  
"This is the end Sesshomaru, you bastard!" the demon yelled, "You will finally die!"  
  
"What did I ever do to you?" Sesshomaru growled, "And how do you know my name?"  
  
The demon lunged at Sesshomaru, "DIE!!!"  
  
The scene disappeared all together and then Sesshomaru found himself in another battlefield with demons of all kinds attacking him one right after another. Sesshomaru killing more and more, shedding more and more blood.  
  
"When will this nightmare end?"  
  
Finally after endless bloody dreams of satanic horror, Sesshomaru woke up with a gasp. He was covered in sweat. It was still dark out but he could tell that the sun was getting ready to rise soon. He could see the bottom of the sky turning into the lighter blue color.  
  
Sesshomaru sat on the window sill and stared off lost in his mind till it was bright morning. He heard one of the maids enter his room and say, "The Lord Inu-Taisho wishes you to join him for breakfast."  
  
"I will be there shortly." Sesshomaru replied not turning his head.  
  
Once the maid left Sesshomaru sat at the window sill for a few more minutes and then got dresses to go down and eat with his father. When he reached the low table he sat himself down across from his father as usual. His mother would have normally sat next to his father but the pad seat next to Inu-Taisho was empty.  
  
For the first few minutes of eating freshly cooked fish, with warm herbal tea, and white rice, they were silent. Inu-Taisho broke the silence by saying, "Did you sleep well?"  
  
Sesshomaru bit his tongue to keep from snapping at his father. He replied, "I slept dreamlessly, Father."  
  
"Ah, that is good"  
  
They continued to eat again in silence then Sesshomaru asked,  
  
"Father,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you believe that dreams can sometimes tell the future."  
  
Inu-Taisho paused, "It is said that sometimes when you have a dream, especially when you are young, you might meet a person in that dream that you will later on meet at some point later on in your life. And most of the time that person will have a great effect on your life. Same goes for seeing something happen to a person. Or seeing a scene of actions take place, or something like that may be a part of what might happen to you later on in life. It is also said that spirits from the spirit world sometimes enter our dreams to talk with us, or maybe show us something, trying to give us a message. Why do you wish to know this?"  
  
"No reason, I was just wondering."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
They continued to eat in silence after that. 


End file.
